


да, я тот еще ублюдок

by Marlan



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	да, я тот еще ублюдок

— давай-ка еще разок, — джейсон сильно жмурится, когда очередной яркий лучик подобия диско-шара из цветных витражных стеклышек бьет в глаза, — что ты пил?

джейсон почти не видит вааса в темноте, практически догадывается, что тот все еще рядом только потому, что цепляется он не за воздух, а за его горячую-горячую — словно пытаешься ухватиться за жидкую лаву — скользкую от пота руку. пальцы нащупывают до рези в глазах знакомую полоску ткани — в голове сразу рисуется незабываемая яркая картинка — и забираются под нее, легко пощипывая пылающую кожу.

— принцесса, — джейсон не представляет, как у вааса получается сохранить угрожающе-рычащий тон, даже когда он перекрикивает музыку, но чудесным образом выходит, — до полуночи или после?

джейсон запрокидывает голову к потолку и смеется, приходится снова жмуриться и надеяться, что глаза не выпадут; он не убирает руки от повязки, нащупывая узел — сам же не так давно затягивал — и пытается развязать его двумя дрожащими пальцами. стекло-диско-шар напоминает заведенную карусель или колесо сансары, которое не просто дает оборот, а продолжает наворачивать круги с бешеной скоростью — как тот мужик из форсажа на своей крутой тачке, имя которого джейсон забыл в прошлой жизни — приходится отвести взгляд и прислониться к ваасу ближе, почти с аккуратностью примостить подбородок на самой его макушке.

_как хорошо снова быть выше_

— давай я упрощу тебе задачу, — сквозь музыку джейсон ловит еле слышное «какой благородный» со стороны рта вааса, _с самого начала напрашивается на то, чтобы его заткнули_ , — последние полчаса.

шеи касается прерывистое горячее дыхание — _смеется_ — и тело джейсона отвечает мелкой дрожью, резко дернувшись. он замечает, что повязку — такую же горячую, будто джейсон залез в костер, чтобы достать ее — он крепко сжимает в руке, и ваас медленно тянется забрать ее.

_но он сам умеет побеждать_

он ослабляет хватку другой руки на плече вааса, и скользит ниже, больно хватает — сквозь такую же, кажется нагло краденую у костра почти насквозь мокрую майку — нежную кожу сбоку, чувствуя — или воскрешая в памяти еще живые воспоминания — обжигающее дыхание пламени.

ваас недовольно произносит «руки распустил, броди» джейсону в шею, касаясь губами кожи, и, джейсон уверен, что ему не кажется, медленно проводит языком — знакомит его с горящим костром поближе. сбоку доносятся громкие голоса, то ли подпевающие дурацкой песне, то ли недовольные их поведением, но

 _джейсону глубоко похуй  
_  
он ослабляет хватку и отдает повязку, но, широко улыбаясь, решает, что колени вааса слишком неудобные, и, для виду поерзав, под конец в очередной раз ловит низкий рык вааса — тигры, с которыми он дрался за право выживания рычали не так устрашающе — и пафосно перекидывает одну ногу, крепче сжимая его бедрами. _прямо как вчера ночью_ — проносится в голове, и джейсон снова смеется, умещая на плечах вааса обе руки.

— ты не ответил, — эффектней было бы шептать, но сквозь басы музыки он может только едва приглушенно кричать ему на ухо, но ваасу достаточно и этого — еще до того, как джейсон успевает засмеяться сильней, угадывая его действия, ваас использует почти загоревшуюся в искрах стекло-диско-шара пламенем повязку как кляп, затыкая джейсону рот.

— самбука, — в самое ухо кричит ваас, и джейсон почти физически чувствует надлом в его голосе — с таким звуком трескается лед или бьется тонкое стекло — и хочет смеяться, но он может только крепче обнять вааса за шею и высунуть язык, хватаясь зубами за мешающую повязку.

ваас запрокидывает голову назад, и джейсон тут же порывается наклониться ближе, но его останавливают, утянув назад блядской повязкой.

— я обещал тебе _намордник_ , — громко произносит ваас, и джейсон с секунду заключает руками в кольцо — обещанный _ошейник_ — его шею, большим пальцем касается кадыка и совсем слегка надавливает, однако достаточно, чтобы снова услышать и _почувствовать_ животный рык вааса, отдающийся по всему телу дрожью, из-за которой джейсон двигается к нему ближе и сжимает бока бедрами еще сильнее — **попался**.

_у него все еще есть руки_

джейсон щекочет шею вааса, заставляя его из стороны в сторону мотать головой — он как псина, что вот-вот укусит — но через меньше чем полминуты уже хватает его за щеки и на пробу, совсем медленно, касается пальцем губы.

когда ваас усмехается и показывает клыки, чуть шире открывая рот и сильнее натягивая намордник, джейсон чувствует его напряжение всем телом, чувствует, как его тело дрожит так же сильно, как тело вааса — две злобные противные чихуахуа.

у вааса очень острые зубы и скользкий язык, который джейсону не удается схватить пальцами и попытаться — хотя бы попытаться — вырвать его с корнем, чтобы поменьше пиздел и доводил его.

со спины он слышит знакомый голос и «потрахайтесь тут еще».

джейсон думает: вот же сука  
джейсон вынимает пальцы изо рта вааса и, отодвинув его лицо подальше и перемазав слюнями, вытягивает руку и показывает знакомому голосу со знакомым лицом средний палец.

— да похуй, — кричит ему на ухо ваас и, отбросив мокрую повязку, притягивает джейсона ближе и целует — голодные тигры вгрызались в него так же.

у губ и языка вааса совсем слабый алкогольный вкус — джейсону похуй, самбука это или обычная водка, похуй на вяжущий привкус, который остается от слабой наркоты, которой упарывается ваас взамен тяжелым увеселительным таблеточкам,

похуй на все, пока ваас целует его — это почти как пробовать жидкое пламя или решить полизать костер — ахуительно неповторимо

и хочется

еще

— ну ты и блядь.


End file.
